


Fall Into The Sky

by Sephinova



Series: What Is Love? [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Rare Pairing, Somewhat Incestuous Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: Jenova’s purpose in life was to cause suffering and destruction, that’s all she had ever known. But as her fondness for Sephiroth grows stronger with each passing day a new purpose is born.20.01.2019 UPDATE: I've changed some parts of the kiss scene because I wasn't happy with it and made a few tiny edits here and there.





	Fall Into The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This could be one of the last fanfictions that I post online because of that horrible EU Article 13 legislation that might fully pass next year unless it miraculously gets rejected and if it passes it’ll be illegal for me to post my fanfics and possibly do any sort of fandom related stuff online… I’ll have no choice but to leave Tumblr, AO3, etc. But on a happier note, I’ve decided that this characterization of Jenova is separate from my main headcanons of her though they do share some things in common. I hope to write a sequel to this fanfic before the end of the year if my brain decides to cooperate, though I’m nervous about writing it as I’ve NEVER written anything like it before. O////O
> 
> 20.01.2019 UPDATE: As I noted in the summary I've changed some parts of the kiss scene because I wasn't happy with how I portrayed Sephiroth and made a few tiny edits here and there based on writing tips I researched online.

The moon, shone brightly in the night sky surrounded by countless twinkling stars illuminated Jenova and the surrounding grassy field in its gentle glow.

_It has been too long since I last sailed this vast ocean of stars._

Jenova stared at the limitless sky walking towards the moon as though it were beckoning her.

Long, long ago she journeyed the cosmos from planet to planet bringing fear, suffering and death to all manner of life that dwelled on them and once she corrupted those planets Lifestream she would use them to travel to the next and repeat the cycle.

She stopped, using her shapeshifting abilities she adjusted her tentacles and disfigured wings so she could comfortably lie down. When they were adjusted enough to her liking she lied down on the silky grass.

With nothing obstructing Jenova's view she was filled with the sensation she was about to fall into the starry abyss. She grabbed the grass as if to stop herself from falling, how thrilling it would be to fall and leave this planet behind, but...

_I want to stay a while longer._

Ever since Sephiroth and herself had returned from the Lifestream her son wanted to postpone their objective of corrupting the planet. At first, Jenova wasn't pleased about the suspension but as time passed, she grew to like it. She got to know Sephiroth better and her fondness for him grew stronger with each passing day. She never would have thought she would become attached to a human infused with her cells but he was different, he was her son and so much more she couldn't put into words, the mere thought of never seeing him again was unbearable. Her chest began to ache.

_Why do I feel this way?_

''Mother.''

The deep yet gentle tone of Sephiroth's voice that he reserved only for Jenova broke her train of thoughts, her aching replaced by flutterings in her belly. She had become so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't picked up on his presence. Footsteps softened by the grass came closer and closer to her until he came into her sight. She greeted him with a smile.

''It's been nearly six hours since you left, I was starting to worry.'' Sephiroth spoke as he knelt beside his mother.

_Six hours... has it been that long?_

''My apologies, I had not realised I had been away for that long.'' Jenova apologised.

''It's alright, Mother. As long as you're safe I don't mind.''

''You need not worry, I can take care of myself.''

Sephiroth nodded. ''I know.''

Jenova couldn't help but mentally chuckle to herself, he often worried about her safety considering she was one of the most powerful entities on the planet more than capable of defending herself and yet she had done the same for him before now. But why would she have to? He was strong enough to take care of himself.

_Illogical._

Sephiroth sat down beside Jenova. ''Magnificent. I can see why you enjoy star-gazing so much.'' He said in awe.

''Indeed. I travelled among these stars for aeons.'' Jenova agreed.

''And someday you will again, with me by your side.''

For several minutes they watched the stars, in a blink of an eye, a shooting star flew across the night sky. Jenova sensed a noticeable change in Sephiroth's mood.

_Negativity._

''I'm sorry, Mother... I have failed you...''

She narrowed her eyes at his words.

_Failed?_

''...If it weren't for my failings we would be on our way to a new planet.'' Sephiroth admitted lowering his head in shame and clenching his fists.

If he was nothing more than a puppet she would have been disappointed and disposed of him of his repeated incompetence without a second thought, but strangely, she wasn't displeased with him.

''Do not be hard on yourself, Sephiroth, for I have too, failed.'' Jenova confessed sitting upright.

Surprised by her confession he turned his head in her direction.

''I failed when I first arrived on this planet and many other times before. What matters is that we do not surrender to defeat and eventually we will succeed.''

Admitting her failures and expressing genuine encouragement? Never had Jenova done such a thing until now. She was once too proud to admit her defeats to anyone and the only times she showed encouragement was to her puppets to carry out her will as a means to manipulate them.

''You're not displeased with me?''

''No.'' She answered shaking her head.

Sephiroth sighed in relief, a smile tugging at his lips, unclenching his fists. ''You're too kind to me, Mother.''

Jenova smiled, pleased to have eased her son's negativity. She gazed down at the grass where Sephiroth's bare hand rested, it wasn't often she saw his hands gloveless. Curious, she touched the back of his hand. His skin was smooth and warm to the touch, she could feel the pleasant resonance of his cells against her hand calling out to her. He presented his palm to her, she caressed it, his hand was large and fingers long and slender.

_Why is this so pleasant?_

Sephiroth put his hand over her's, softly stroking her hand in return. They continued caressing each other until they were palm to palm, fingers entwining.  
Their eyes met, Sephiroth shifted closer to Jenova, her heart began to race.

_Why does he have this effect on me?_

Unsure of what to do Jenova turned her head away to the heavens.

''Am I making you feel uncomfortable?'' Sephiroth asked concern evident in his voice.

_Uncomfortable? Why would I be feeling uncomfortable?_

''No. Being with you like this feels very pleasant, I just do not know what to do.'' She admitted returning her gaze to him.

''We can continue star-gazing if that's what you want?'' Sephiroth suggested.

''Yes, I would like that.'' Jenova agreed with a nod.

An idea came to mind at the mention of one of her favourite pastimes she remembered that thrilling sensation before her son arrived.

''Lie down.'' Jenova softly instructed.

Still holding his mother's hand Sephiroth did as he was told and she did the same.

''Keep your eyes to the sky and do not look away. Do you experience the sensation as though you are about to fall?''

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in concentration. ''I can't say that I do.''

''Try to imagine that you can and listen to my voice. With your free hand take a hold of the grass...''

The mother and son both grasped a tuft of grass.

''...Gravity has reversed and all that is keeping us from falling is holding onto the grass, if we let go we can leave this planet behind and start anew, we will be free to go wherever we please, explore the countless stars and planets...''

Jenova glanced at Sephiroth, his expression peaceful. It pleased her that he liked her little fantasy.

''...Sephiroth, will you fall into the sky with me?''

''Yes, Mother, let's leave this world behind.''

''Then let go.''

Letting go of the grass Jenova could almost feel herself being pulled into the sky, she felt her son squeezing her hand slightly as though to keep her from separating away from him, she squeezed his hand in return.

_Falling._

''We are falling faster and faster...''

Jenova couldn't help but grin at the quiet laugh that escaped Sephiroth.

''...We have broken through the planet's atmosphere, we are free.'' She announced a soft giggle escaping her.

Abruptly, Sephiroth stood up, his wing burst from his back, jet-black feathers scattering into the air.

''Mother, let's fall into the sky!'' Sephiroth declared offering his hand to her.

Jenova gladly took his hand helping her up on her feet. She readjusted her wings in preparation to take flight.

''Yes, let's.''

And with that, they ascended.

They soared higher and higher into the sparkling heavens, the cool wind howled in their ears and rushed through their long silver manes. Though it wasn't the same as falling Jenova appreciated her son's thoughtfulness and it certainly was far more thrilling than laying on the ground daydreaming.

 _We should stop within the next ten seconds_ She heard him say telepathically. As much as she wanted to keep going she knew they couldn't, counting down the seconds she savoured what little time they had left.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one._

They came to a sudden halt in midair. Jenova took in her surroundings. Her eyes roamed the world below covered in darkness except for the sea shimmering with the moon's distorted reflection and a far-off town's faint glowing lights made it almost feel as though they were in outer space.

Her gaze locked on Sephiroth who was admiring the glorious view, he radiated positivity that she had never seen or felt from him before, it delighted her knowing that she was the one responsible for his elation and he too was the cause of her's.

_Is this what humans call happiness?_

No one or anything made Jenova feel the way he did, her feelings incredibly powerful they consumed her and unrecognisable they were alien. As far back as she could remember the only purpose she had in life was to infect and destroy, as long she possessed the power to do so and was able to her life was complete or so she thought. But Sephiroth gave her a new kind of fulfilment and purpose to her life, she wanted to protect him and make him smile, a far cry from her original purpose.

Sephiroth's Mako slitted eyes met Jenova's pink ones. Captivated by his warm gaze, she moved closer to him until she almost closed the gap between them. She settled her hands on his broad shoulders not once tearing her gaze away from him. Sephiroth brought his hand to her face, his fingers affectionately stroking her cheek.

''Mother... c-can I please kiss you? On your lips? That is if you want me to.'' He requested anxiously a red blush tinting his cheeks.

_Kiss..._

Jenova had never kissed or been kissed. It seemed rather odd to her to press one's lips against another to show affection. But perhaps allowing Sephiroth to kiss her would enlighten her on this strange human behaviour and not only that, she wanted to feel more of his touch.

''Yes, you can kiss me.'' She consents.

Ever so slowly he leans his head towards her's his eyes half-lidded, she closes her eyes in waiting. His warm and soft lips met her's in the gentlest of kisses.

Jenova's lips tingled with pleasure, her blood instantly rushing to her face, her heart pounding in her breast and her stomach fluttering uncontrollably so delightful these sensations were she felt as though she was about to burst. How was it possible for such a simple act of physical contact to give such strong reactions?

_What a wonderful feeling._

Sephiroth broke away from the kiss, Jenova reopened her eyes and lowered her head. She was unable to contain the smile that graced her dark blue lips and touched them, that amazing tingling sensation still lingering on where her son kissed.

''Mother...?''

Jenova raised her head and looked at Sephiroth, his face had a concerned expression but upon seeing his mother's smile his expression changed to that of relief. She cupped his face and tenderly kissed him in return, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and her tentacles around his waist and legs. Sephiroth melted into the kiss, embracing his mother the gap between them finally closed. Gradually they descended back to the Planet.

Jenova couldn't comprehend why she was drawn to him, fond of him and longed to hold and kiss him, these feelings and actions were illogical and inconvenient to her original purpose, obstacles that needed to be overcome... but she didn't want to overcome them, she didn't want these wonderful feelings to disappear and revert back to before she met her dear son.

Breaking away from their kiss, Jenova rested her head on Sephiroth's shoulder.

''I'm sorry that I suspended corrupting the planet, I promise that someday we will sail the cosmos to a new planet and start anew but I need some time until then. I hope you understand, Mother.'' Sephiroth promised.

Jenova thought his reasoning for why he delayed their goal to be nonsensical, however, she no longer minded.

''There is no need to rush, we have all the time in the world...''

_...because all I desire is just to be with you._


End file.
